


after the dawn

by elrohir



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eregion, M/M, Wraith, do not take this seriously, the author has many regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir
Summary: Two solitary souls find love in unlikely places.





	after the dawn

Gorlim hated the night. The dark, sunless sky recalled to him memories he had fought so long to repress, memories of _don’t think her name_ and _it was a trap, it was him, that’s not Ei_ —

Gorlim hated the night.

It had been countless years since his death, and while incomparable to the ache inside his (now semi-transparent) chest when he recalled _her_ (M Y WIFE **I LOVEE** ), the joys of blissful years across the Sea was not a mercy granted to the Younger Children of Iluvatar.

He was lonely.

——

Celebrimbor, too, was lonely.

In the twilight years since the fall of Eregion, he haunted the remnants of the old ringforges, bound to Arda and denied the relief of Mandos.

He stared at his hands with half-focused eyes, skeletal fingers retaining now nothing of their former delicate skill. Oh, to return to the days before Annatar’s betrayal!

“Can nothing be my salvation in this living hell? Is this to be my final doom?”

“n NO O;;”

Celebrimbor’s gaze snapped to the source of the unknown voice. “Who are—“

“M MYW WIF fe”, the strange voice continued mournfully. A thin, pale figure emerged from the shadows. The figure came fully into the light, Celebrimbor saw that he was a Man, fair in form. An unfamiliar, yet strangely welcome, tugging in Celebrimbor’s gut told him that, somehow, his long labor alone was ended.

“yy o’ure hho t!!??!”

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am. there you go silm fandom here's the gorlim/celebrimbor you asked for. happy wraithfisting guys


End file.
